A Multi-Style Portfolio (MSP) account may include a plurality of investment sleeves, each of which may include one or more assets. Based upon a variety of factors, including market performance and trading history, one or more investment sleeves may become overweighted while other investment sleeves may become underweighted relative to a desired target value that has been established by a model. In this situation, it may be helpful to rebalance the overweighted and underweighted investment sleeves.